


this is our happiness

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia had a problem.--Second entry for GladNoct week, prompt: bookshop/tattoo parlor AU.





	this is our happiness

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: bookshop/tattoo parlor AU
> 
> Day 2 of GladNoct week has turned into… something I could not finish in a day, so since I’m using GladNoct week as a challenge and only writing the fics on the day of, I’m skipping straight to day 3.

Gladiolus Amicitia had a problem. That problem was a head shorter than him, with black hair and blue eyes. That problem wore black glasses, oversized sweaters and tight jeans. That problem worked at Citadel Shelf Life. That problem was named Noctis, and Gladio wanted to _wreak_ him. Gladio also wanted to kiss him softly in front of a roaring fire while feeding him strawberries and wine, so there was that too.

That problem had apparently decided that he was not willing to wait for Gladio to figure out a solution. That problem had taken things into his own hands.

“Stop referring to me as ‘that problem’ in your head, Gladio. We’ve been dating for three months.”

That problem was currently sitting across from him right now on his couch, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. That problem was resting his feet in Gladio’s lap, and Gladio wanted to rub them and maybe kiss them.

“Gladio.”

That problem was wearing one of Gladio’s sweaters and a pair of sinfully tight black jeans. That problem had become adept at reading his facial expressions. That problem had quickly made himself at home in Gladio’s personal space, his home, his life, in the months they’d been dating. 

“ _Gladio_.”

That problem was going to be the death of him.

A heel dug into his thigh. Gladio looked up to see Noctis glaring at him over the top of his glasses.

“If you keep referring to me as ‘that problem’ in your head, I’m going to give you a much bigger problem to worry about.”

Gladio stared at his boyfriend. Astrals, that problem was his boyfriend.

“ _Gladio._ ”

“Marry me.”

“Not until you’ve survived my father.”

 


End file.
